Strawberries
by FluffballPaws
Summary: Sequal to interogation...cath/sofia fic...femslash...sofia likes strawberries SMUT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or its characters…I'm just playing with them.

**A.N.:** this is Sequel to Interrogation and contains femslash.

Sofia P.O.V.

She speeds out of the parking lot and pulls into traffic I cant help but let my eyes wander over her body, she's beautiful. She's concentrating on the road and I am concentration on her. I can still taste where her lips have been and they still tingle with her intensity. The kiss we just shared is the best kiss I've ever had the pleasure of participating in. it was strong and powerful, yet gentle and loving. It was passionate yet that little bit hesitant. It was damn good. We come to the traffic lights and she turns to me.

"see something you like detective?" before she leans over and places a chaste kiss on my lips. She pulls back and grins "I sure hope so." I feel my cheeks glow a bright red and I look at my hands, maybe I am out of my depth here. But I've wanted her for so long, I'm sick of dreaming so I'm going to go for it. I look up her eyes are on the road again. Plucking up all my courage I move my hand and start to make small circles on her thigh, I'm happy as I receive a whimper. I grin as my circles become bigger and my finger comes closer to her womanhood, her breaths become ragged. Her eyes are becoming heavy so I remove my hand and she lets out a noise of disapproval at my action halt.

"babe crashing a car because you were not concentrating wouldn't be good for your record now would it honey, especially considering we'd have to explain the situation to the boys, I'm sure Greg would die. So as mush as id love to carry on, I can't." I grin and look out of the passenger side window. I don't turn my attention back to her until we stop at the next set of traffic lights and this time she licks my neck, and I immediately feel a shudder run down my spine as she leaves a wet trail there, I turn round and kiss her before the lights turn green and then we speed off again. The next time we stop we are in her driveway. Making our way to her door she put a little extra sway in her hips and I lick my lips as I watch her walk. With just the little sexy walk of hers she makes my mouth dry.

When we enter the house she makes her way to the kitchen and I follow her, neither of us say anything for a while, she rummages through cupboards and mumbles things I cant here, she appears to be looking for something, finally she seems satisfied but she requests that I leave the room, she mush have seen my confusion because she elaborates that she wants her plan to be a surprise. I go and sit on her sofa, its soft and if I wasn't so wired I'm sure I could fall asleep on it. The whole house screams Catherine, its warm and welcoming and yet its neat and organized. I'm lost as I look at all the different pictures everywhere. That when she kisses behind my ear it is a full surprise. She giggles. Before taking my ear lobe into her ear.

"you're a tease Sofia, you know that?" she takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom, my eyes are glued to her arse, the way her hips move make the thing hypnotic and I cant help but look. My stomach seems to have started letting out hotel rooms to butterflies at low prices. We reach her bedroom, she pushes open the door and then pushes me inside and closes the door behind her using her foot. Leaning against it she looks at me through veiled eyes and then utters three words, all it took was three words and I was completely in her power.

"come get it." I take two steps forward and trap her to the door, keeping her in place I place a chaste kiss on her mouth, she tries to deepen my kiss and I allow my self some pride as I manage to make her groan in frustration. Kissing her again I this time allow her tongue in and we engage our self in a battle for dominance. Neither one of us is going to give in, but my resolve is broken as her hands find their way under my shirt and she splays her hands over my abdomen and her thumbs play at the waistband of my trousers. I whimper into her mouth and she uses this as her chance to take control of the situation, and she pushes me backwards until I'm lying on the bed. She stands at the foot of the bed and tells me to make myself comfortable, I lean against the head board and look at her eyes. She looks like she's got a plan in mind and the grin she's wearing is telling me she's about to rock my world.

My eyes are drawn away from her eyes as she moves her hands to the buttons on her shirt. She unbuttons it so slow it seems like hours before the first one is even open, I feel a spike of arousal run down my spine and end in between my legs, HOT DAMN. She's going to strip for me. She starts to move her hips to a beat only she can hear. And her nimble fingers move over her shirt and to each button and she unbuttons each one to a beat I wish I could hear. I lick my lips as the shirt falls to the floor revealing her breasts lovingly encased in a red lacy bra. She moves her hand over her torso and rubs at her nipples through her bra, I whimper. That image is going to stay with me forever. She grins and decides to bring her voice into the equation.

"I like touching myself you know?" I moan resounds out of my mouth and she grins at me removing her hands from her now hard nipples she moves them to the button on her jeans and then slowly lowers the zipper, the zipper is painfully loud in the quiet room, she wiggles her hips allowing her jeans to puddle at her feet, she steps elegantly out off them, I let my eyes wander over the firm legs of the strawberry blond beauty. If my panties wasn't already wet they sure would be now. She's advancing on me in just a matching red lacy bra and thong set. She straddles my hips and pushes down on my centre.

"mmmm" I moan at the sensation and she runs her hands over the buttons on my own shirt, taking the first one she undoes it kissing my collar bone as it is revealed, the next button come undone she kisses where the button had been, she nips slightly at the skin and I whimper again. She undoes the rest of the buttons in a flash and removes the shirt, throwing it in a crumpled heap on the floor. Moving down my body she kisses her way to my trousers, she places a chaste kiss before undoing the copper button with only her mouth. Another moans leaves my mouth as she places a kiss on my wet underwear. Throwing my trousers to the floor to she straddles me again and moves her hands around my back, nimble fingers unhook my bra and she throws that to the floor too.

"babe, so beautiful." she give me a look before catching my lips in a kiss that makes my head spin, when she pulls back she roots around in her bedside cabinet finally pulling out a black silk scarf, she takes one end and ties it in a noose and slips it over my wrist, I whimper as her tying me up has caused her breasts to be right over my mouth, taking my chance I lean up and suck at one of her nipples through the lace, she pulls back from her task for a bit and groans. I grin against her and suck some more, pulling back she leans down and kisses me hard, and something inside snaps and I rock my hips against her.

"be a good girl and let me tie you up" she commands in a stern voice before leaning over to my ear and whispering " if you don't, your going to be sleeping on the sofa." I whimper and comply by moving my hands above my head so she can indeed tie me to the headboard. "good girl" she grins and continues to tie me to the headboard. She leaves my body and stands at the side of the bed. I groan at the loss of contact and she laughs throatily. She plays at the black silk at my hips and I groan, grabbing each side of my knickers she pulls them down my legs. Once I'm naked she stands at the end of the bed and looks at me as if I'm her prey. She moves to the bedside table and I crane my neck to see what she's playing with. She straddles me holding a can of whipping cream, I groan. Wearing a feral grin she sprays some in my mouth and I swallow the white stuff.

She sits beside me and makes a trail of cream down my body, I squirm its very cold and my skin is very hot. She stops just above my curls and she puts the can beside me. I didn't notice a bowl next to me. She picks up a strawberry and runs it through the cream on my nipples before bringing it to her lips, I watch fascinated. She takes the another strawberry and scoops the cream off the other nipple…this makes me shiver as the fruit touched my hard peak. She takes a small bite before offering the other bit to me, I take the juicy fruit into my mouth and moan as the juiced ease my dry mouth just a little. Next thing I know her tongue is tracing my nipple and the contrast in the cold cream and her hot tongue has me writhing and half moaning half screaming. Wearing a feral grin she licks the trail of cream down my body and she reaches my centre she licks my clit and I scream out in ecstasy. I feel something cold slip through my folds and look down to see her slip a strawberry covered in my juices into her awaiting mouth. She moans.

"mmm…tastes so good…I think I need it from its source though." and before I have time to process this thought her tongue is pushing its way through my pussy lips and I move my hips to a rhythm she has set, I feel a fire in my stomach and my release is coming fast, I look down to find she has her hand down her thong and she's fucking herself, I feel myself become wetter and closer at the thought.

"cath…im gonna…" I don't get to finish the sentence as her moan stops my vocal cord.

"so am I." she tells me, I scream her name as I release into her mouth…she licks up all I gave her before kissing up my body. Pulling her glistening fingers out of her underwear she brings on to her mouth and sucks it before offering the other two to me. Using her free hand she unties me and whispers "look what you made me do." pulling me too her she kisses my head.

Snuggling into her shoulder I yawn. She giggles and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. Her vice luls me to sleep.

**Plz review.**


End file.
